


[菠萝猪/谦珍]NTR PLAY

by yan1006918



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yan1006918/pseuds/yan1006918





	[菠萝猪/谦珍]NTR PLAY

摸个菠萝猪，微到微不足道的伉俪

PWP 

有ntr大雷，慎

只是为了开车，一切和正主无关

遇事不决绿一波

——————————————————————————————————

宿舍里的晚餐时间没有因为林在范的缺席而少去半分热闹。

茶几上胡乱摆着七八个外卖的餐盒，王嘉尔盘腿坐在地板上，半个身子探过茶几，被逼得一退再退的荣宰已经紧紧贴着沙发靠背，还是被这哥的筷子尖伸进了碗里。

忍无可忍的人只好大叫着抄起靠枕砸过去，坐在王嘉尔后面正替他拽着T恤后摆的段宜恩被砸了个正着，他抬眼瞪了崔荣宰一眼，成功让后者委委屈屈地捧着遭洗劫的碗噤了声。

王嘉尔把抢回来的年糕条往段宜恩碗里倒了一半，靠在斑斑身上聊起里兜的个人行程，一边和弟弟们笑闹，一边心安理得地接受着段宜恩一口一口的投喂，最后年糕条还是全落进了自己肚子里。

林在范这次是应邀去录一档游记性质的节目，主要是拍摄一些封闭的村镇，用镜头记录下当地还保留下的民俗风气。比起时兴的歌舞综艺，意义大于画面的节目通常并不被看好，摄制组考虑到收视率，不得不请一位人气正热的艺人来当嘉宾。

拍摄要持续半个月之久，林在范从一出道便和朴珍荣两个人一起，即使各有行程也不过是白天分开晚上见面，更何况二人早已经确认了比搭档更亲密的关系，林在范虽然不提，一天一个打到朴珍荣手机上的电话远比总是一脸酷样的本人诚实得多。

客厅里的吵闹还在继续，王嘉尔和斑斑组合开始了惯例的下巴模仿秀，朴珍荣无奈地看着一屋子长不大的男孩，作为唯一还有理智的人打算出声让孩子们好好吃饭。

他刚把碗放下，侧边忽地伸过来一只手，捏了捏他的掌心便缩了回去。

朴珍荣的动作顿了一下，余光飞快打量一周，见其他人都没注意到，才徐徐把目光移向旁边的人。

金有谦正被他杰森哥逗得眼睛都笑得眯起来，貌状不经意地转过头和朴珍荣的视线对上，看到他点了点头，脸上的笑容更加灿烂。

朴珍荣一回到房间就被金有谦从后面抱上来，微微急促的呼吸和炙热的吻贴上后颈，毫无章法地亲吻到他已经开始泛红的耳廓。

“珍荣哥。”金有谦含住朴珍荣的耳垂，低喃的声音还带着少年音的稚色，就和金有谦第一次爬上他的床时叫的一般无二，软糯糯的，像撒娇一样。“在范哥不在的这几天，不如我搬过来和哥睡吧。”

即使已经确认了关系，朴珍荣和林在范还是各自睡在不同的房间里，保持适当的私人空间不仅不会让感情疏离，作曲舞蹈歌词练习也能更清净有效率，这是两个人心照不宣的默契，朴珍荣很是得意在范哥在这一点上和他的共鸣。

直到金有谦的闯入。

性格越发恶劣的忙内像只不知餍足的小狼狗，毫不讲理地强势蚕食着朴珍荣的底线和理智。从第一次被半强迫地发生了关系后，朴珍荣从弟弟蛮横的冲撞和唯恐被人发现的惊慌中获得了前所未有的快感，金有谦察觉到他的默许，一次比一次得寸进尺。

从开始只是在林在范外出的时间里逾矩，到被按在只和林在范房间一墙之隔的墙壁上贯穿，朴珍荣沉溺在背德的快感里，几乎是默许着金有谦一步步的试探，现在又被提了更无理取闹的要求。

朴珍荣转过身瞪金有谦，眼眶里带着已经动情的湿润。“不行，绝对不行。”

没人喜欢听拒绝，何况是被宠坏了的叛逆期少年。金有谦低头吻住被困在怀里的人，舌尖不断推抵着朴珍荣的舌头，似乎想让那句话被退回去。

低垂看向朴珍荣的眼睛里，带着让他觉得陌生的情绪，危险又迷人。

舌头被反复磨弄，朴珍荣忍不住伸手搂住对方的脖子，和恋人以外的人接吻的异样快感让他乐此不疲，眼神都变得迷离起来，“嗯……嗯唔…”相贴的唇隙间漏出喘音，下一秒他就被金有谦抱起来，几步送到床边。

料想中的倾倒感却没有到来，朴珍荣被吻得还迷迷糊糊着，下身一凉，裤子已经被人褪了下，下身赤裸着跨坐在金有谦的大腿上，面对面被对方隔着衣服吮咬胸口。

衬衫靠上的扣子被解开了两颗，用咬的，金有谦迫不及待地把手伸进去抚摸，掌心火热的温度烫得朴珍荣下腹一阵发胀。

余下的扣子是朴珍荣自己解开的，低垂着眼认真地做着这个动作的神情太过乖巧，金有谦只觉得裤子里的阳物被束缚得难受，舔弄着他乳尖的动作变成含吮，粗鲁地用舌头蹂躏已经胀大的乳晕。

“嗯…！有谦…嗯……”朴珍荣气息一阵不稳，胸口温热的触感令他腰部轻晃了晃，眼眸眯起来一点，笑得既愉快又享受。他貌似不经意地用大腿内侧蹭过对方肿胀的部位，自己也已经勃起的性器蹭着金有谦的衣料，浅浅许许地把前端分泌出的液体都蹭在上面。

金有谦含糊嘟囔了一句什么，正要亲得这哥笑不出来，突如其来的音乐声让两个人都扭头看向声音来源。

方才被脱下来扔在床边的裤子里，朴珍荣的手机正在口袋里一边响着铃声一边震得正欢。朴珍荣眼睛里闪过一丝惊慌，再没有戏弄弟弟的从容，伸手就要去把手机拿过来，却被金有谦先一步拿到手。

“是在范哥。”金有谦看着屏幕上的来电显示，调转屏幕给怀里的人看。

朴珍荣咬了咬下唇，被电子屏上备注的姓名文字刺到了一样，瞳孔缩了缩，仿佛现在这副身上只剩一件衬衫，双腿分开坐在别的男人身上的模样已经被看到了。

“……挂掉吧。”他抬手想拿过手机，有点长的袖子只露出他白润的半截手指，金有谦却避开了他的动作，还闪烁不停的手机被他颠在手里把玩，“哎？不接吗？在范哥可是等着呢。”

朴珍荣还想再说些什么，金有谦已经划开了接听键并体贴地把手机送进他的手里。

“喂？珍荣啊。”

熟悉的嗓音从听筒中传出，夹杂了一点信号不稳的电流声，让朴珍荣浑身的热度一点点凉下去。朴珍荣睁大眼睛，连连朝金有谦摇头，然后看到金有谦似乎是笑了一下，眼尾泪痣被肌肉牵动小幅晃了晃，他抚摸着朴珍荣僵硬的腰侧，不单纯的安慰动作带着情色的揉弄，和拿着手机满脸无措的人无声地做口型“不准挂掉。”

“……嗯，嗯在范哥，今天的拍摄已经结束了吗？”朴珍荣机械地应答着电话那头的人，身体被金有谦变本加厉地逗弄，两颗乳尖被轮流揉捻得红肿，落在胸口锁骨上的啧啧亲吻声不由让他半拢住听筒，唯恐被林在范听到异动。

但是金有谦连这样也不允许，他解开裤子拉链，失去了束缚的阳具直直杵在朴珍荣光裸的腿根上。他把朴珍荣的那只手拽下来，强迫覆在尺寸可观的男物上，让人圈着柱身上下撸动。

过强的背叛感让朴珍荣嘴唇都是抖的，脊柱自上而下蹿过连串酥麻的电流，他一边放缓声音和林在范有一搭没一搭聊着些琐事，一边抚摸着另一个男人的阴茎，淫靡的液体沾了他一手。几次不安地试图撤回手，金有谦就掐他腿根的嫩肉，尖锐的酸麻感又爽又疼让他眼泪都要落下来了，朴珍荣不敢再怠慢金有谦，手上套弄的动作一刻不敢停，生怕他做出更出格的事。

金有谦被伺候得舒服得眯起眼，奖励朴珍荣听话一般，两只手净挑他敏感的地方抚摸撩火。

焦灼的燥热感令朴珍荣嘴唇半张，喉结滚动不停，舌头不自觉地在唇间浅浅进出，惹得金有谦凑过去想亲他，被他扭头避了开。

金有谦的神色阴沉下去，少年的报复心和妒意极强，他沾了点提前准备的润滑剂，一根手指便挤进朴珍荣臀丘间的肉穴里。

“我吃过了……嗯…嗯呜…哥呢？”毫无征兆的闯入让朴珍荣闷喘一声，顿了下才稳住声音，也不知林在范听没听出端倪。

“怎么了吗？”听到对方声音不对劲，林在范不由声音提高了些询问恋人。

“没什么……今天有些…哈…嗯啊…感、感冒，已经吃过药了……”那根手指不住刮搔着紧热的内壁，朴珍荣腰部不由地弓起，发紧的声音有些磕绊地朝电话那头解释，胸膛上挺让金有谦又咬吻了几下红胀的乳尖。在他体内拓张得手指不多时便又添进两根，三根手指一同进出小穴。

神经紧绷而敏感至极的身体哪受得了这种刺激，朴珍荣整个人都缩在金有谦怀里，闭上眼睛睫毛不住轻颤，无力反抗地被指奸着。他双手紧紧握住手里的手机，咬住下唇才忍住呻吟，根本无暇听那边林在范又说了些什么。

金有谦还不肯放过他，亲吻着颈侧露出的皮肤，气音在朴珍荣耳边问道，“湿得好快，是在范哥在听的原因吗？”

朴珍荣神经质一般地用力摇着头，牙齿片刻不敢松开唇肉，眼角已经有些泪珠滑下来了，被金有谦用舌头舔了去。手指抽插小穴隐隐带出水音，金有谦分开缠得更紧了些的肉穴，熟练地搅弄着朴珍荣敏感点附近的肠壁，成功让他抖得更厉害。

“……珍荣？怎么了吗？珍荣？你还在听吗？”手机还响着林在范的声音，似乎是半天没听到朴珍荣回应，在那头不住地叫着他的名字。朴珍荣已经没有足够清醒的神智去扮演一个诉说思念的模范恋人了，他甚至连挂掉电话的动作都没法完成，金有谦握住了他的性器，快速套弄的同时反复揉捻敏感的腺体。

前后一起刺激得他气都喘不匀，只能小声地呵着气，把呻吟细碎地送出。身子贴着金有谦的胸膛不住求欢一样地磨蹭，还要失神地祈求，自己凌乱的呼吸千万不要让林在范听到。

那边最终丧失耐性挂掉了电话，手机还被朴珍荣紧紧捏在手里。金有谦哄小孩似的哄着朴珍荣把手机松开，朴珍荣有些涣散的眸子艰难地转了转，半响才接受方才发生的一切，气呼呼地用肩膀撞了撞过分的弟弟，换回性器前端的嫩肉被用力一揉，腰软得一塌糊涂。

朴珍荣环着金有谦的脑袋，身子抬高接受粗大的阳具自下而上的顶入，穴口温顺地箍紧脉络虬结的茎身，一点点朝下吞入。

“珍荣哥…好紧呢，怎么办，想一直待在哥身体里。”软软的奶音说着让朴珍荣面红耳赤的下流话，朴珍荣用眼睛瞪金有谦，却因为眸子里满载的春情，让金有谦本就把甬道占满的阳具兴奋地又胀大一圈。

“…………不行…不要了……好大…”朴珍荣顾不得长幼之序，眉头紧皱着，语调几近撒娇向比自己小的弟弟讨饶，蜜糖一样的呻吟磨着金有谦的耳朵。他双手揪着金有谦肩头的衣料，后穴被撑得好像要裂开，手臂不住推拒着让自己难受的人。

软穴紧紧咬着阴茎不放，本人却说着拒绝的话语，分明在口是心非。下体被夹得又舒服又不满足的金有谦心不在焉地这么想着，温存的耐心也被消磨得差不多了，宽大的巴掌“啪！”地拍上朴珍荣臀部，朴珍荣不可置信地看着他，眼睛睁得圆溜溜地似乎不敢相信被弟弟打在了那么羞耻的部位。

“…有谦…金有谦……你…”朴珍荣被揉着臀部的软肉，体内已经插入大半的阳具趁着机会一鼓作气地埋了进来，打断了他接下来的话语。朴珍荣咬着自己的指节，含含糊糊地讲着什么“杀”“弄死”之类听不清的话，被金有谦好整以暇地朝上顶了顶，便全匿了声音，只剩不成音节的喘音。

“我怎么？珍荣哥？”炙热坚硬的阳物开始研磨肠肉，金有谦抱着朴珍荣上下律动，朝人颤抖的眼皮上吹了口气故意问道。

骑乘体位让阳具每次顶弄都像是要插进更深的位置，阴茎进出的幅度越来越大，来回顶到敏感点，朴珍荣眯起眼眸，尽是靠后穴的快感就让前端硬得发胀，一开口全是挑拨正在他体内肆意贯穿的人神经的呻吟，“你……啊啊…嗯啊…混账……嗯啊…”

金有谦挑了挑一侧的眉梢，抱着朴珍荣的腰臀，就着交合的姿势把人抱起来，按在床上狠狠地操。

“嗯……哈…”朴珍荣发出一声软绵绵的鼻音，整个人跌进柔软的床面间，双腿缠上对方耸动的腰身，予求予取地承受金有谦猛烈的抽送，又被金有谦黏着吻上来，眼中除了情欲再剩不下其他了。

被冷落在一边的手机又不合时宜地响起，朴珍荣眼眸被快感折磨得几近无焦距，双手都紧紧攀在上方的人背上，等金有谦把手机拿到手里，朴珍荣才反应过来，瞳孔缩了下，小声地恳求对方。

“……真的不行…嗯啊……不要…不要接了……拜托…”

金有谦用一个大力的挺送回答了朴珍荣，他一只手撑在朴珍荣头侧，另只手翻来覆去把玩着响个不休的手机，脸上近乎没有表情，冷漠地看着屏幕上跳动的来电显示，下身还一刻不停地贯穿着湿热的内壁。半响他像是想到了什么，唇角扬了扬露出一个调皮的笑容，朴珍荣心头刚升起不妙的预感，就被金有谦用手机的一角贴上还含着柱体的小穴。

“嗯…！啊…哈啊…嗯……”朴珍荣此刻恨极了来电附带的震动功能，一阵阵酥麻折磨着穴口，穴口被刺激得一开一合地含吮插在里面的囊阴茎，火热的肠肉绞紧柱身挤压着龟头，爽得金有谦又疾又狠地深插了好几下，朴珍荣自己的性器前端也吐出一小股透明的腺液。

金有谦被急速收缩的后穴夹得发出极低的嘶声，手机被他拿开，朴珍荣刚松了一口气，就听见上方传来一声“喂？”

朴珍荣惊恐地睁大眼睛，看着金有谦将电话接起来，手机一角沾了交合处带出的液体，晶亮地泛着光。

“嗯？哎？有谦？珍荣呢？”以为是信号问题回拨过来的林在范没听到预想的声音有些迷茫，还是从特别有特色的奶音中辨别了忙内的身份。

“珍荣哥去洗澡了吧，他的手机落在沙发上了。”金有谦用拿着手机一侧的手肘撑在床面，说话时气息尽数拂在朴珍荣脸上，另外一只手圈住他挺立的性器，拇指揉弄铃口的嫩肉。朴珍荣身体剧烈地颤抖起来，双手交叠捂住嘴巴，过近的距离让他一点声音都不敢漏出来，眼眶里水汽迅速集结，身体却因为极致的刺激而兴奋地战栗着。

金有谦一边不紧不慢地挺动着腰身，享受圆胀前端分开肉壁再被裹紧的快感，一边像个体贴的好弟弟一样补充地问一句“需要我一会告诉珍荣哥吗？”

“…嗯，不用了，告诉他早点休息。”林在范无非也只是想再多听一下恋人的声音，听到这个情况也便作罢，他听到弟弟有些粗重的呼吸，顺口便问道，“有谦啊，在做什么呢？”

在和珍荣哥做爱。金有谦这么想着，一阵阴毒的快感笼罩他全身，阳具被身下人骤然缩紧的小穴咬得几乎要射出来了，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭朴珍荣汗津的眉间，轻轻啄吻着安抚，柱身却越发蛮横地分开肠壁操弄，好像要撑得那处合不拢才肯罢休。

“刚练了会舞，在等珍荣哥用完浴室。在范哥也早点睡吧？”金有谦现在一心只想干得怀里的人哭喘个不停，回答的语调开始敷衍，想要就这么结束通话。

林在范也的确没什么和这个弟弟讲的了，沉默了半响，就在金有谦要挂了电话的时候，蓦地又开口问道“珍荣今天是不是不舒服？有谦啊，这几天替我照顾他一下可以吗？”

金有谦保持整根埋在朴珍荣后穴里的状态，随意晃腰用热烫的茎身研磨顶弄着他每一寸肉壁，腰部小幅度一耸一耸地，像要把囊袋都挤进哥哥温软的体内。朴珍荣脖颈都泛着可口的潮红色，双手还牢牢捂着自己的嘴巴，林在范的话语每个字他都听到了，却连分辨那是什么意思的能力都没有，头部用力地摇晃着，眼神带着乞求，也只为了让金有谦别再朝里面顶了。

真该给在范哥看看，珍荣哥是舒服得要昏过去了才对。“知道了，哥。”金有谦含糊应了一声便挂掉电话，动作粗鲁地折起朴珍荣两条腿，不再有所顾忌，阳具顺畅地在人臀间进出，带回咕啾咕啾的放荡水声。

朴珍荣受不住过快的进攻似的腰部挪蹭着后缩，却被金有谦追上来，一次比一次狠地撞上敏感点，金有谦拽开朴珍荣捂住嘴巴的手，两根长指探入唇隙间翻搅软舌，跟随下身的抽插频率一同进出。

“唔…唔嗯……”朴珍荣眼睛半眯着，乖巧地含吮金有谦的手指，手不自觉地摸上自己濒临极限的性器套弄，鼻音即绵长又勾人。

反复对敏感点的刺激积累了大量快感，朴珍荣被顶到高潮时，情不自禁在金有谦肩头留下一个结结实实的牙印，性器顶端的嫩肉都被磨得发疼，精液一股接一股涌出，又爽又辣的感觉让他的呻吟都带上了低哑的哭腔。两瓣臀肉都被金有谦揉得发红，其间夹着的柱体还在不知停歇的进出，朴珍荣哑着声音嘟囔着让金有谦快点，被金有谦扳着下巴来咬上嘴唇，唇舌交缠间金有谦便射在他体内，甚至拔出来的时候还流出一小股白浊色的液体蹭在他屁股上。

END


End file.
